Demon Danny
by Cutesycat
Summary: Danny dies in an unfortunate accident and is given the chance to go back... for a price, Some dxs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction so please be nice!**

**Short summary - **Danny dies in an unfortunate accident but is given the choice to come back… for a price.

**Note – This I set after D-stabilized and before pp. Danny is 16 due to two summer vacations in the show. I am also Scottish so any Americans may notice slight language differences i.e. Mom Mum and different school system i.e. Standard Grade instead of whatever you have.**

**I hope to update soon until then please r&r I like constructive criticism but no flames please, thanks!**

**Disclaimer – If I owned Danny Phantom there would be new episodes on the television right now! watches as you check the tele for episodes but find none What never said I did own him did I? Checks pockets and finds 3p It also appears I am making no money from this ah well **

**Thoughts are in **_**italics.**_

* * *

**Demon Danny**

**Chapter 1**

It had all happened so fast – nobody could have stopped it. Danny was just fighting a ghost as usual when it happened. His parents, hearing about the ghost fight came rushing over to the park to help rid Amity Park of the "filthy ghost boy" once and for all. If only they knew that Danny Phantom, hero ghost boy was also Danny Fenton, town loser and their son, it might never have happened.

Danny had been a normal teenager before the accident. His parents Maddie and Jack Fenton were crazy ghost hunters who had finally created a "ghost portal" to access the "ghost zone". Unfortunately it hadn't worked, or so they thought, not until Danny stepped in and accidentally hit the on button. The portal now worked, but at a price. Danny's DNA got infused with ectoplasm and he was now one of three "halfas" half ghost half human in the world. Danny swore to protect the city of Amity Park from ghosts using his powers, something that was hard when he was being constantly hunted by the government, his "friend" Valerie and his Parents. Only the other two halfas, his arch enemy Vlad and his clone Danielle, his two best friends Tucker and Sam and his Sister Jazz knew about his half ghost status.

Danny blasted the pitiful box ghost into the tree with an ecto-blast. He retaliated by conjuring up several glowing 'boxes of doom" and hurling them at Danny. Yawning, Danny turned intangible and erected an ecto-shield around those standing behind him. As the box ghost watched his attack dissolve into the shield Danny glided upwards and let loose a powerful ice beam instantly encasing the box ghost causing him to fall to the ground and shatter. Being a ghost he quickly reformed "BEWA….!" He began to shout as he was sucked into the fenton thermos. Danny grinned as he capped the thermos before hearing a "Danny look out!" from his two best friends Tucker and Sam, who had been watching from the side.

He turned round just in time to see a huge blast from his mum's ecto-gun hit him, disabling his powers and reverting him back from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton.

Everyone gasped as they saw him change from a black and white jumpsuited, snow white haired, glowing green eyed ghost into a baggy jeans and t-shirt wearing, raven haired, baby blue eyed teenage human as he fell helplessly from the sky on to the park gates, which were unfortunately spiked and impaled him, killing him instantly.

Danny could only watch in terror as the ground came rushing up to him. _"Is this it?" _he looked at the shocked faces of all the kids, his friends and especially his parents. _Maybe it's for the best they all know who I am now, my life will never be the same - Not that I have one anymore" _He thought bitterly. The ground was getting closer and he could make out the huge spike of the gates. _"Great!" _He risked one more glance at his friends and could make out Sam's face. It was a mask of terror. Realization dawning on him, he thought, _"No! I won't leave you Sam!"_ He suddenly slammed into the spike and gasped as he felt it go right through his body. Everything went black. _"Whatever it take Sam… I won't leave you…"_

Sam screamed and ran towards his limp body hanging from the gate, green and red blood flowing down the spike and staining the grass. Everyone else who was watching, Tucker, Jazz, kids from school and his parents just stood in shock, unable to comprehend what they had seen.

"NO!" Sam screamed as she kneeled before his body," Danny!" She started sobbing and pounding the ground." _This can't be happening why? Why! WHY!"_

Jazz and Tucker finally snapping out of the shock ran forwards to comfort her, holding back tears off their own. Maddie and Jack walked tentatively forwards before Sam screamed at them.

"No! Don't you think you've done enough?" _"Oh Danny how could they do this to you?"_

"We..." they started

"No just go! Everyone!" She screamed before resuming sobbing, Tucker and Jazz comforted her and stared sadly at the impaled figure before them.

At about this time Danny woke with a start. He looked around and saw nothing, he seemed to be in an endless place of darkness. With nothing but black stretching as far as the eye could see. "_Okay this is weird."_ He stared at his hand, and realized he was still in ghost mode. _"Didn't I pass out?"_ Just as he was trying to pull himself together and remember how he got here a booming voice erupted from nowhere. It sounded dark and sinister while at the same time oddly seductive. "Ah Danny, you awake, I have a proposition for you…"

* * *

**Ohhhh cliffie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter up!**

**Thanks! I wasn't expecting to get such nice comments, so here is an update.. on the same day!**

**Disclaimer- I am not Butch Hartman therefore I do not own Danny Phantom or anything to do with the show. THIS IS FOR NON-PROFIT FUN:)**** I do own 4 cats though if that's anything…**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Demon Danny**

**Chapter 2**

"_Where am I?" _Danny thought as he searched for the cause of the voice, _"Who is this?"_

"Ah Danny this is an in-between place of sorts, and I, to put it simply, am the Devil" The voice said, laughing.

"How could you hear me?" Danny demanded, before his mind caught up with him, "Wait! The Devil?"

"Yes," the voice replied, clearly amused.

"Wait," Danny said, holding his head as a look of terror came over his face, "Am I…. dead?"

"Yes" It said.

"And if I'm dead, and you're the devil… then I'm going to hell." Danny collapsed on to his knees, "And everything I done, to save and protect people… was a waste." He started crying in rage. _"All that for nothing?"_

"Oh no my dear boy, you are indeed dead, but by no means going to Hell." The voice, no the Devil Danny corrected himself said, "I have delayed you on your way to the other place to give you an offer."

"Other place?"

Although Danny couldn't see the Devil he was sure he nodded.

"Now about the offer," The Devil continued, "I am offering the chance to go back, to see your friends and family again and protect the town again." A scroll appeared in front off Danny, casting a soft green glow with his hands he began to read it. "Dreadful things will happen if you don't."

Danny wasn't listening to the last part his attention was taken up by the horrible scroll floating in front of him. It was a list.

**Souls Entering Hell**

**Sam Manson**

**Tucker Foley**

**Maddie Fenton**

**Jack Fenton**

**Jazz Fenton**

**Valerie Grey**

The list went on but those were the only names that took up his attention.

"Why? Why do they deserve to go to hell?" He started sobbing "They were good people! They don't deserve to go to Hell!"

"My dear boy, it is not what kind of people they were that matters, it is how they were killed."

Danny looked confused. The Devil continued. "You were killed by your mother, and although it was an accident she loves you and regrets it, because of that you have the option to go to… Heaven" The Devil spat out the last word. But still went on. "Without you there however almost everyone in the town will be killed by murderous, evil ghosts. If that happens they will unfortunately go to hell and be tortured for eternity." He paused, "it is not a fair system, but it works."

"So your offering me the chance to go back and save them?"

"Yes, only if they die at the hands of a loved one, by accident or by natural causes will they go pass over to where thay truly belong" Danny could have sworn the Devil grinned.

"So what's the catch?"

"Why would there be a catch?"

"You're the Devil." Danny pointed out.

"True, true," the Devil laughed, "All you must do is a little work for me hmmm? You will be fighting ghosts anyway all I want you to do is harvest their souls and bring them to Hell. Ghosts are not meant to be, their souls belong here in Hell."

Danny considered this. _"Can I really trust him? He's the Devil! The deal doesn't sound too bad though, and I promised her I would come back."_ He glanced at the list. _"And if I don't, look what will happen to her, to everyone!" _He clenched his fist, _"I have to do it! For her!"_

"I see you have reached a decision"

"Yes" He thought for a second. "What will I come back as? A human, a ghost?"

"Neither, as you will be working for me you will go back as a demon"

Danny was taken aback at this, _"Working for the Devil? A demon? It all seems kind of evil but if I don't…"_

"There is no need to worry" The devil replied to his thoughts, "Although a change in appearance will take place, you will be the same person, with all your memories and feelings, still…. Good"

"How will I fight the ghosts and… take their souls?

"You will have all your ghost powers and more, except flight but there is a solution to that' Danny could tell he was smiling again. " And as for the souls you will use this."

A glowing pole fell into Danny's hands. At first glance it appeared to be black, but a closer inspection would reveal it to nothing, a hole in reality, staring at it for too long gave him a headache.

"What do I do with it?"

"It has many uses, and uses your own power. It is the only way to truly harvest a ghosts soul."

"Okay… What about the change of appearance?

"See for yourself."

A tall mirror appeared a few meters away. Danny walked over to it and gasped in shock. Staring back at himself was himself… but different. His hands had turned into smooth black claws, cruelly sharp. From his snow white hair two curved horns emerged, similarly cruel and black as his claws. A black spiked tail could be seen behind him and in his open mouth he could make out two pointed fangs. The biggest change was what shocked him the most, because from his back emerged two huge glossy black feathered wings. They glowed a faint white as did the rest of him. He assumed this was his new mode of flight. The rest of him was the same, black jumpsuit with silvery white boots, gloves, collar, belt and Danny Phantom symbol on his chest. His hair was the same snow white and his eyes the same luminous green, glowing eerily. Just looking at himself repulsed him, _"could I really go back like this and face everyone? What would they think? I look so… Evil!"_

"As a demon, this is what you would look like."

Danny shook his head, but sighed. He hated the way he looked, but he had to go back to save Sam.

"I'll do it." He said sadly.

"Splendid!" A glowing green portal appeared I place of the mirror. "Now remember, you may tell your friends and Family who you are, but you are no longer Danny Fenton, you are dead, and work for me as a demon." Danny nodded, "This will take you to the ghost zone, I am sure you will know where to go from there. Good Luck."

Danny walked through the portal. Just as he had passed through he was sure he could hear a cruel laugh.

* * *

**Another cliffie! Please r&r and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thanks to Nadaz, TexasDreamer01,GothicChevy and Doinstuff for the lovely reviews.**

**Disclaimer- still not owning Danny Phantom, still not making any money. Ah well.**

**Note – I am assuming everyone can float around in the ghost zone, even humans ,or as it were demons. Just to clear up any confusion that there may be.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Demon Danny**

**Chapter 3**

3 days had passed since Danny died. Everyone knew that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, the hero who had saved the town many times. The funeral was private, only close friends and family, but the entire town wanted to pay their respects so a service was held in the town hall, so everyone could honor the brave hero's death.

People dealed with the death in different ways, school had not been on since the fateful day and most people stayed in their homes, mostly out of fear of the ghosts that now plagued the town. Sam was so distraught she had tried to commit suicide several times, trying to join her love, but Tucker and Jazz stopped her, telling her that it was not what he would have wanted. Tucker and Jazz spent a lot of time together, mourning the loss of their friend and brother. Maddie and Jack stayed in their lab, destroying every piece of equipment they had ever used on their son. Jazz had told them about Danny and how it wasn't their fault, but they blamed themselves nonetheless.

DPDPDP

Danny found himself in the ghost zone after he made the deal, he tried to return through the fenton portal, but it had been destroyed. Deciding that it wouldn't be worth going through vlad's portal he started looking through the countless doors that populated the ghost zone.

DPDPDP

The service had begun and almost the entire town had shown up, to pay their respects. Most of them were people who didn't know Danny and were just making stuff up to seem nice. Sam scowled as Dash Baxter, the boy who constantly bullied Danny, said something about them being closest friends. Snapping back into reality, she walked onto the stage…

DPDPDP

Danny continued to look for a portal to the real world, but was getting frustrated. Most of them lead to a ghosts lair, and most ghosts bolted when the saw him, out of fear. Danny sighed and hoped that his friends and family wouldn't react the same, he wouldn't be able to bare it if everyone was scared of him. Sighing again he tried another door, this one was black and white and reminded himself of… himself. He quickly opened the door and looked in. No luck, another ghost's lair. A young girl ghost who had been playing a game with another ghost, one which he recognized as Youngblood, screamed.

The scream turned into a wail, then sonic waves pushed Danny back and slammed him into a rock. Faced with the powerful attack he realized who the ghost was. "Danielle," he said before he passed out.

Danielle backed into the wall, surprised at the attack she had just unleashed. Youngblood got up from the game and glided over to the unconscious figure. "Wow" he said, surprised, "What happened to you?"

Danielle calming down, flew over to join him, "What do you mean?" she looked at the body, "Danny! Oh my god!"

Without another word the young ghosts dragged Danny back into the room and closed the door.

DPDPDP

A few moments later Danny woke to two large green eyes staring at him with fear and worry.

"What happened?" He said.

"Oh Danny, I'm sorry I attacked you!"

"Although," Youngblood chipped in, "Can you blame her? You look totally evil!"

Danielle glared at him before returning to Danny. "What happened? You look… different."

Danny quickly told them what happened, both look shocked, then Danielle spoke. "I'm so sorry for you Danny!" She embraced him in a tight hug.

"You're a demon?" Youngblood said in awe, "Cool!"

"It's okay Danielle," He said gently pushing her away, "Do you know where the nearest portal to the human world is?" He looked at both of them.

"Yeah!" they said in unison.

Before he knew what was happening they grabbed his hands and dragged him out the door.

"It's about 5 minutes from here and takes you to Amity Park!" Danielle said, excited. Nothing much had happened to her while she was on the run, and she was glad to be doing something for a change.

"Man you look sooooo cool," Youngblood said, still staring at Danny in awe.

"Yeah, cool," Danny responded, _"Will my family and friends think that though?"_

Danielle seemed to read his mind, and said "Don't worry, they'll still love you, they just might be a little surprised, like I was," she laughed.

"That makes me feel much better thanks," Danny said, laughing too.

"Hey while you two were having your mushy moment, did you notice we were here?" Youngblood sneered.

Danny nodded, "thanks for the help guys, seeya," he reached for the handle of the large wooden door.

DPDPDP

Sam walked onto the stage and started reading.

"Danny Fenton, or Danny Phantom, was the best friend I could ever have," she said holding back tears, "It was cruel he was taken so soon, while trying to save the town." Maddie burst into tears at this," I never got the chance to tell him something very important before he died," tears started rolling down her cheeks, "That I… love him… and I believe… he will come back... to save the town like he always did before."

DPDPDP

"_Here we go"_ thought Danny as he stepped through the door.

DPDPDP

Sam started to walk off the stage as a portal to the ghost zone opened near the roof and a black and white winged figure fell out.

"_Why didn't I practice using these wings in the ghost zone instead of just floating around before I got here? _Danny thought as the ground came rushing up to meet for the second time.

Everyone gasped as the thing crashed into the floor. It shakily got up when someone near the front screamed. Immediately people started piling towards the doors in an effort to get away from the demon, when it began to speak.

'Aw crud"

* * *

**Another cliffie? Oh I'm bad please r&r and thanks for reading. Please give me ideas cuz the wells running dry, and if anyone's really good with art could they do a picture of Danny? Cuz I stink at art. Thanks!**


End file.
